El niño, la adolescente, y el viejo
by Marips
Summary: Han pasado ya dos años desde que terminó su aventura. Ahora alguien la llevará de vuelta. :O Leanloooooo :P
1. La adolescente

**EL NIÑO, LA ADOLESCENTE, Y EL VIEJO**

_Estaba aquí, junto a mis instintos, ese sabor a sangre, el placer que mata el alma, tu carne desgarrada, tú, mi amor incierto. Ese lugar donde jamás podrían entrar mis pecados, tu cuerpo._

Era una joven linda, de cabellos largos y claros, con un cuerpo adecuado para sus cortos quince años y un par de ojos enamorados. Esa era ella, Wendy Darling, la hija mayor de la familia y también la única mujer a parte de su madre. Ella era aún la niña que alguna vez viajó a "Never Land".

Todo aquel mundo aun seguía siendo parte de ella (y de sus hermanos claro está). Por eso, a veces en las noches de Luna menguante, escribía cartas pequeñas que dejaba en el marco de la ventana, algunas veces con historias y otras con simples hecho como lo que había hecho durante el día. Lo importante era que a la mañana siguiente las cartas ya no estaban, ella dudaba de que Peter supiera leer, pero le alegraba de sobre manera que por lo menos se las llevara.

Una fría mañana de invierno se dirigió hacia la ventana, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar un trozo de hoja doblada en cuatro. Ella no dudó y tomó la carta rápidamente (como si el viento se que quisiera quitar), sintiendo como el corazón le brincaba. Luego la llevó hacia el escritorio y se dispuso a leerla.

"_Para mi estimada señorita Wendy Darling" Fueron las primeras palabras que leyó con suma extrañeza … ¿Desde cuando Peter la saludaría así? Y esa caligrafía tan limpia y perfecta ¿Podría ser de un niño que hace mucho tiempo no va a la escuela?.  
_

"_Lamento de sobre manera haber espiado su correspondencia (En verdad no), pero e ahí el riesgo de no ponerle destinatario al sobre ¿No cree?. En fin, no tengo porqué darle explicaciones, aunque me imagino que en este minuto la deben de asaltar millones de preguntas, que responderé conforme avance la carta (o eso supongo). Aún así le informo que me alegra saber que está bien y aún se acuerda de nosotros, para quienes sería una alegría que aceptara aquella propuesta realizada años atrás mi querida Gill manos de masa._

_Atentamente suyo  
Capitán Garfio"_

Y de repente sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza. ¿Garfio estaba vivo y le había escrito una nota ofreciéndole un puesto en su barco? … Podría ser una trampa, pero poco le importaba a nuestra adolescente que siempre se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Y es que habían muchos pro y pocos contra, por el hecho de ver a su héroe sería capaz de abandonar a toda su vida "normal" y hasta olvidar a su familia …

A esas alturas de la vida Wendy ya tenía su propia habitación. Al cumplir los trece mudaron a sus hermanos (Si, también los niños perdidos) al cuarto de al lado, dejándola a ella sola en la actual. Por lo mismo no era de extrañarse que su familia no se enterara de aquellas noches en vela escribiendo, o de sus intentos de actuación frente a un público imaginario. Esa noche nos hería la excepción tampoco.

Y finalmente cayó la noche sobre la ciudad. Wendy se sentó en el escritorio y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta para el pirata, pero con suerte alcanzó a tomar un papel cuando sintió las ventanas abrirse de par en par. Miró en esa dirección y se encontró con un hombre con un pie en el piso del cuarto y el otro en el borde de la ventana, de ojos tan fríos como el hielo, cabellos oscuros y encima de estos un sombrero rojo que se sacó al momento de hacerle una reverencia. Claro, era Garfio.

_"Señorita Darling ¿Ya pensó en mi propuesta?"_ Dijo tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole de una manera extraña. Ella asintió nerviosa y se acercó a el _"Sí, pero primero quiero saber por que estas vivo"_ dijo aceptando su mano, la cual el besó con sumo cuidado (¿Quién dice que los piratas son mal educados? xD).

_"El veneno es un arma poderosa, mi estimada Gill, nunca lo olvide"_

Garfio la ayudó a subir en el barco, y antes de subir el tiró un sobre que decía: Para mis padres. El barco seguía siendo igual a como lo recordaba, tal vez estaba un poco más limpio, pero eso no era de lo más importante. Los piratas eran los mismos, la única diferencia era la forma en que la miraban, aunque dejaron de hacerlo en el mismísimo momento en que a Garfio le cambió el color de ojos.

Durante la vuelta Wendy les contó una nueva historia, mientras sentía como el corazón le estallaba de emoción. Pero sin saber que unos ojos la miraban con deseo desde una de las esquinas del barco …

Continuará …


	2. El niño

**EL NIÑO, LA ADOLESCENTE, Y EL VIEJO**

_Yo sereguía de tus manos inexpertas en mi cuerpo, mi alma, seré algo así como tu tutor ..._

Capítulo dos:

Y finalmente llegaron cuándo el día recién comenzaba a aclarar, y con el también todas las esperanzas de Wendy de volver a ver a su niño (xD el niiiiiiño). Se sentía algo nerviosa, o ansiosa, no sabía como explicarlo. Los piratas tiraron el ancla en el mar cerca de la tierra, un grupo de dispuso a ir a "explorar" (o a capturar como prefieran xD) mientras que el resto se dedicó a hacer lo que normalmente hacían: Beber.

Garfio, que estaba algo más perceptivo de lo común, notó el estado de la chiquilla y se acercó a ella que se encontraba apoyada en uno de los extremos del barco, Wendy ni siquiera lo sintió llegar, algo que por supuesto no mejoró el humor del capitán.

"No se preocupe … _el_ llegará pronto" Dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa en el rostro al ver que a nuestra niña casi le da un paro cardiaco del susto.

"Capitán, de … ¿de que habla?"

"Las noticias viajan rápido mi estimada Gill, es de suponer que las sirenas ya le avisaron sobre su llegada a … Pan"

Y no se equivocaba pues al poco rato de haber dicho esto, su pudo escuchar un "¡Oh, Capitán Garfio! … Ya estoy aquí!" proveniente de un muchacho volador al que Wendy se quedó mirando. No había cambiado en nada, seguía viéndose como el niñito de doce o trece años que había conocido tiempo atrás, la misma vitalidad, la sonrisa juguetona, sus ojos brillantes, y claro está … completamente sucio. Aunque de repente le entro la duda, no sabía si sentirse feliz de verlo o decepcionada … el seguía siendo el mismo niño¡solo un niño!.

Garfio no le dio mucho tiempo de verlo y la dejó oculta dentro de su cuarto (ooU su cuarto!), mientras que el y los demás tripulantes recibían a la peste (para ellos) con cañonazos y golpes de espadas. Y como se dijo antes, las sirenas que ya se habían enterado de los planes del pirata (quién sabe si por curiosas o para ayudar a Peter) le habían contado sobre el regreso de Wendy a nuestro Héroe, quién comenzó a buscarla por todo el barco mientras esquivaba a los piratas y gritaba su nombre.

"Ríndete Pan ¡Nunca la encontrarás!"

"¡PETEEEER!" Gritó finalmente la joven con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora mientras intentaba abrir la dichosa puerta, con ayuda de Peter desde el otro lado. Una vez lograron esto, el niño la tomó en sus brazos y escapó con ella lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando a un hombre con la sangre hirviendo, se la había quitado ya por segunda vez y un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios … "Juro que no existirá una tercera Pan … ¡ME ESCUCHAS¡NO EXISTIRÁ UNA TERCERA!".

Volviendo con nuestra pareja:

Llegaron a la guarida del árbol en poco tiempo, cuando entraron Peter la dejó parada en el suelo. Estaban frente a frente, el la miraba de arriba abajo, como intentando reconocerla, no estaba seguro de haberse llevado a la chica correcta "_Garfio puede haber raptado a muchas … pero ella fue quién me llamó" _pensó el chico dudoso. Wendy simplemente no sabía que hacer, ni que sentir, había olvidado completamente que el nunca crecería, que mientras ella había madurado algo, el continuaría siendo el mismo niño …

"¿Wendy?" Ella asintió.

"Has …" dudó el.

"¿Cambiado?" Le completó ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

**Here I stand alone with this weight upon my heart**

**And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the Star  
Wondering what it was that made you change**

El solo atinó a abrazarla desesperado, con los ojos apretados, la retenía con fuerza, como para que ambos se unieran en uno, para nunca volver a separarse. Wendy después de unos segundos también correspondió al abrazo, aunque un poco más calmada, pero no menos ¿triste? … algo pasaba aquí.

"¿Por qué tenías que crecer?"

"¿Y tu por qué te quedaste? … ¿Por qué tenías que tener tanto miedo?"

Parecían temblar en los brazos del otro, casi llegaban a las lágrimas, y cada momento les era más difícil separarse y respirar.

**Well I tried but I had to draw the line  
And still this question still keeps on spinning in my mind**

"¿Peter? … Esto¿Dejó de ser un juego?"

"O tal vez la realidad se convirtió en un juego"

"Entonces suéltame"

"No"

Incluso la apretó más, aunque Wendy intentaba soltarse para verle la cara, había que enfrentarse a la realidad.

**What if I had never let you go?  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
If I stay, if you tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know**

Se separaron al fin, volvieron a mirarse las caras, Peter parecía un niño al que se le acaba de perder un juguete y Wendy … pues parecía algo … decepcionada.

"¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?"

"Crecer te habría hecho tan bien"

"Habríamos podido soñar por siempre"

"¿De que sirven los sueños si no los puedes hacer realidad?"

**Many roads we take  
Some to joy, some to heartache  
Anyone can lose the way  
And if I said we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change**

"Pero habríamos jugado juntos"

"O crecido juntos"

"…" Agachó la mirada.

"Peter …"

Se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla de una forma tierna mientras le decía "Las medicinas, no son para siempre".

**Do you think how it would have been sometimes?  
Do you pray that I never left your side?  
**

"No es justo Wendy … no es justo"

"Nada es justo Peter … solo nos queda asumir las consecuencias"

**What if I had never let you go?  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
If I stay, if you tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know**

"¿Y ahora te quedarás?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Si te fueras ahora, volverías?"

"No"**  
**

**If only we can turn the hands of time  
If I could take it back,  
Would you still be mine?  
Well I tried but I had to draw the line  
And still this question still keeps on spinning in my mind**

"¿Y si yo hubiese crecido contigo? … ¿Qué habría pasado?"

"No estaríamos pasando por eso"

"¿Estaríamos juntos?"

"Tal vez habríamos vuelto realidad nuestros sueños"

"Quiero retroceder el tiempo, Wendy … ¿Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo?"

**What if I had never let you go?**

**Would you be the man I used to know?**

**What if I had never walked away?  
Coz I still love you more than I could say  
If I'd stay, if you traed  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
**

Y no sabía que responder. Su mente quedó en blanco. Solo pudo abrazarlo, como intentando consolarlo, aunque ambos cayeron al piso rendidos.

¿Y si le decía que si¿podía perder algo? Solo había una forma de saberlo … "Peter" susurró, este la miró y ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir el contacto suave entre sus labios.

**We'll never know  
**

Continuará …

0 Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa … Aunque ustedes no lo crean volví xDDD. Disculpen la demora, pero es que la inspiración me llega cada mil años ..U, y si escribo cuando no estoy inspirada me sale peor que cuando lo estoy xD. Horror!.

En fin espero que les gustase este cap. ', aunque es como medio xD … no sé ¿Triste?.

R.V.Helsing: Wow, por lo que veo te deje varias dudas '. Aunque tienes razón en lo del titulo, quedaría mucho mejor "El niño, la adolescente y el hombre", pero le puse viejo por que así lo llamaban en la película y me hacía gracia P . Sobre el porque sigue vivo Garfio, lo explicaré en su momento P aunque no es nada muy increíble '.  
Creo que tienes razón en lo del triángulo amoroso, es que siempre he soñado con que pase algo entre Wendy y Garfio xD … aunque aún no sé que pasará más adelante.  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios .

Hermlils: Jojo 0 ya se sabrá quién la miraba, espero que te guste este cap.  
Muchas gracias por tu Review!

yan: Oh! Quién sabe lo que quiere el Capitán xDDD. Gracias por leerme!

ELENA: P Oh! XD creo que igual soy una de esas personas que se demora años en actualizar, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no demorarme tanto :D.  
Gracias por tu Review

Emy Black: Lo continué! P espero que también te guste este cap.

Gracias por escribirme .


	3. El viejo

**EL NIÑO, LA ADOLESCENTE, Y EL VIEJO**

Capítulo tres:

_¿Aun así me permitirías tocarte? … Sabes que te estás dejando llevar por el momento. _

Un beso tierno, infantil, pero que se arruinó al momento en que Wendy intentó ir más allá, el momento en que una lengua curiosa quería conocer nuevos territorios. Peter se asustó y la alejó rápidamente, Wendy lo miró con tristeza.

"Eres … Solo un niño"

Apenada se levantó del suelo con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, pero el la tomó de la muñeca …

"No Wendy … ¡Yo puedo cambiar! … el juego no tiene porque terminar"

Ambos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, y por más que Wendy quisiese que lo que el decía fuese verdad, no lo era. Por eso se soltó de su agarre y salió de la guarida camino al barco pirata, aunque no sabía como la recibirían.

Peter solo se quedó en el piso, y comenzó a golpearlo con su puño, tenía tanta ira consigo mismo, con la situación … Think (o creo que así se llamaba campanita ooU), que ahora se encontraba de color azul grisáceo, se apoyó en su hombro y lo acariciaba intentando consolar al chico que se había rendido en el piso, llorando, sabiendo que ha perdido lo que más quería por su propio capricho.

En el camino Wendy se encontró con los piratas que habían salido momentos después de llegar, así que siguió con ellos hasta el barco, donde el Señor Smee le dio la bienvenida de nuevo y fue corriendo a informarle sobre la llegada al Capitán. Ella simplemente te quedó mirando al cielo, ya se había hecho de noche, y las estrellas de Nunca Jamás brillan con mayor belleza que las de la tierra. En eso pensaba cuándo llegó Smee y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo:

"El Capitán desea que le cuente una historia antes de dormir princesa"

La joven se giró a mirarlo y le sonrió de vuelta. El cariñoso pirata la guió hasta los aposentos de Garfio (xD aposeeeeentos, nunca pensé en usar esa palabra) y la dejó ahí, sola en la puerta. Fue ahí donde se preguntó con que cara iba a mirarlo después de haber "huido" con Peter aquella mañana, después de todo, durante el rato que estuvieron juntos el la trató bastante bien.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y tocó la puerta.

"Pase …"

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la misma decoración de años atrás, solo que ya no estaba el maldito loro, y a Garfio en su escritorio, haciendo líneas sobre un mapa … ni siquiera había levantado la vista.

"¿Capitán?" Dijo intentando llamar su atención. Este la miró con cierto reproche y luego volvió a su mapa.

"Ah … Gill … volviste … ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿No me llamaba?"

"No … pero, ahora que estás aquí, tal vez no te importaría contarme alguna historia"

Estaba algo enojado, se le notaba en la voz, ya ni siquiera la trataba de "mi estimada". Garfio se dirigió a su cama de cobertor rojo vino, y se tiró en ella. Wendy se acercó, parándose al lado de esta, el la miraba de reojo.

"Y que sea triste por favor … no estoy de humor para un final feliz"

"Ha … había una vez" y no sabía como continuar … ¿Y si contaba su propia historia, era la única que tenía con un final triste después de todo … "Una niña, que decidió crecer, aunque siempre guardó el recuerdo de un mundo maravilloso donde la realidad no existía y un niño que siempre tendría permitido jugar … Un día, después de dos años, ella decidió visitar ese mundo y reencontrarse con quien fue su amor de niñez. Encontró que el lugar seguía siendo el mismo, y que el niño … tampoco había cambiado …"

"¿Y eso le gustó?"

"No, se … se sintió decepcionada" pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos "a ella le habría gustado encontrarse con alguien un poco más maduro, que hubiese crecido, como creció ella"

"¿Y que pasó?"

"Ellos hablaron, el quería que ella se quedara con el, no quería perder su juguete favorito … pero ella, por más que quisiera no podía"

"¿Qué quiere ella?"

"Ella … no sabe lo que quiere" Dijo a la vez que las fuerzas volvían a fallarle y caía de rodillas llorando. El se puso a su altura y ella lo abrazó por inercia, el se sorprendió un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo, la dejó soltar todo aquello que la estaba atormentando y de paso así, eliminar toda la rabia y las ganas que había tenido de tirarla por la borda en el momento que se fue con Pan.

Así se quedaron un largo rato, hasta que ella dejó de llorar, y su respiración volvió a ser pausada.

"¿Capitán?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Una vez, usted me dijo que Peter no podía sentir amor …"

"Si … es un niño"

"¿Usted puede?"

"Yo … yo soy un … adulto" Sonrío para si mismo, y ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, sintiendo las respiraciones, el olor, el roce …

Y Garfio no pudo evitar desenojarse con ella, con la situación, con Pan.

Y Wendy no pudo evitar sentirse bien entre lo brazos del pirata, con sus palabras, por ser escuchada y abrazada.

"¿Capitán?"

"¿…?"

"Gracias"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
o.o Wow … poco meloso el asunto xD.  
No sé si continuarlo …  
Díganme ustedes  
De cualquier manera, si continuo no será muy pronto ' me voy de vacaciones y cuando vuelva entro a clases horror!

ELENA: Noooo, no es que se esté convirtiendo en un Song fic, es solo que cuando estaba escribiendo me puse a escuchar esa canción y bueno, me pareció una buena idea ponerla ' gracias por el review.

R.V.Helsing: Hey que tal , no aun no me olvido de la historia xD, lo que pasa es que soy lenta. La canción que puse es de Kate Winslet, titulada "What if". P Si quieres búscala, es bastante linda 0. Gracias por el review!.


End file.
